1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the box and package industry. More particularly, it pertains to a unique structure to display and hold stationary items and envelopes in which to post them, in different areas of a box, separated by an integral display section on which to print or otherwise display information concerning the contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous items in our commercial world are shipped from the manufacturer to the retailer in boxes, where the contents are removed and positioned on display shelves, and then sold separately to the consumer. Boxes used to ship the items to the retailer are often discarded and burned or otherwise destroyed. In some industries this destruction of shipping containers represents a significant waste of resources. For instance, in the paper-based industry, most cartons in which stationary items such as greeting cards, envelopes, are packaged are made of cardboard representing numerous trees that have been cut and processed. To destroy these tree-based products before using them further represents a short-sighted approach to the conservation of natural resources.
In some instances, the stationary items are shipped and displayed to the consumer in their boxes. While this represents an effort to utilize the carton further down the line of commercial enterprise, certain difficulties have been encountered making use of the carton rendering such practice unsatisfactory to the consumer. In many cases, the stationary items, such as greeting cards are boxed with the envelopes in which to post them in a vertical stack with the envelopes on the bottom and the cards on the top. While this allows display of the cards to the user and easy withdrawal from the top of the open box, one has to reach under the stack to extract the envelope. This often leads to the box being tipped over resulting in the cards and envelopes being spilled on the floor and the consumer frustrated. While the cards and envelopes may be presented stacked on edge, the face of the card is hidden from view and the consumer fails to appreciate the beauty of the cards presented this way.
In addition, in the case of many boxed cards, information as to the quantity, price, author, and other marketing data are required before the consumer is fully appraised of sufficient facts on which to make an informed judgment about the product. As most card boxes are made of brown cardboard and manufactured in huge quantities at a distant factory and it is inappropriate to print such specific information at a distant factory, it is inappropriate to print such specific information on the carton. In those cases, a separate price insert must be made, printed and physically placed in the box of cards.
The prior art has attempted to correct this situation by fashioning a variety of display aids with which to use in presenting the cards and envelopes to the public. For the most part, however, this has resulted in the need for separate articles to be used in conjunction with the card box, requiring more material and the cutting and processing of more trees, with the attendant costs of labor and other factors.